Through Thick and Thin
by AlwaysbeWonderstruck
Summary: Jasper's helpless in his state of anorexia. Bella is the volunteer that just might be able to help him out and show him life is worth living. BxJ ExEm minor minor slash.


**Well Hi again new story that I thought of but I must go through a few warnings this story may and will contain suicidal thoughts, eating disorders, SLASH, and self harm. No flames about them if you don't like don't read. **

Beautiful. That's the one word I could use that truly described him. Even in his sick state he was beautiful. I volunteered at Swan's Mental Healthcare Hospital in Seattle, where I live, and everyday as someone for the teenage patients to relate and talk to. But this boy right there pacing around the room was a mystery to me. I could tell that he couldn't help what he has become.

"Jasper?" The boy looks up at me with this frantic look. "Jasper? Hi, my name is Bella Cullen."

Only response I got was a weary look. Ok time too take things a different way.

"Jasper, what kinds of things do you like to do?" He looks at me and mumbles something under his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"I like to draw." He dropped his gaze to the floor and whispered. I did a happy dance on the inside my head because I got him too talk.

"Really, Can I see some of your drawings?" He shakes his head a little bit.

"Okay then, can I know your age?"

"I'm 17."

"I'm 16, are you a junior or a senior?"

"I was a junior."

"Oh I'm only a sophomore." I look up at a clock and see I should be heading home.

"Well Jasper I should be heading home now, so I'm going to leave." I say getting up and walking towards the door.

"Bye Bella." I hear him whisper as I got halfway out the door I turn around.

"Bye Jasper." Shutting the door I start to walk down the long corridor towards the front desk.

"Hey Laney?" I ask the receptionist.

"Yeah what's up Bella?"

"Can I have some information on the kid in 2J?"

"I don't know if I can do that, Bells."

"I don't want his whole history, just recent stuff and reasons he's here."

"I'll do it just for you, if it stays between us."

"Just me and you, Lane."

She gets up and walks to the printer on the opposite side of the reception area waiting for the pages to be printed.

"Well her you go, Bella."

"Thanks Laney!"

I yell behind me running out of the hospital. Jumping into my car and turn on the ignition. I start to race home so I could learn some things about Jasper. I pull into my mile like driveway and park next to the all familiar Volvo that belonged to my brother's boyfriend. My brother Emmett and his boyfriend, Edward had been together as a couple for about a year and a half but has known each other since grade school. I loved Edward like he was my real brother. He is a very calm, shy, down to earth, music speaks when words fail type of guy. The exact opposite of Emmett. Emmett is a very loud, energetic, brawn before brains person. Neither one of them was the flamboyant, stereotype gay either. I pull open the front door and peer into the living room to make sure they weren't in my sight of view.

"An innocent 16 year old girl is at home now. I repeat she is innocent and expects every article of clothing to be on and zipped and or buttoned up." I yell into the house. I have had many memories of walking in on some things that I should not have seen and probably will never be able to get the pictures out of my head. I slowly walk up the stairs to find Emmett shirtless walking out of his room.

"What did I tell you about clothes, boy?"

"I'm taking it to the laundry room, I spilt grape juice on it!"

"You goof!"

I leave him behind and make my way to my room. I kick off my shoes and get comfortable on my bed before opening the file.

JASPER ANDREW WHITLOCK

BIRTHDATE: 3/25/94

DIAGNOSIS: ANOREXIA, OCD, SCHIZOPHRENIC

DATE ADMITTED: 2/17/12

REASONS: SUICIDAL THOUGHTS / ATTEMPTED SUICIDE

CURRENT WEIGHT: 89 LBS

GOAL WEIGHT: 145 LBS

I put the file down unable to bear anymore negative thoughts about Jasper. He seemed like a fragile young man just 30 minutes ago, now he seemed like the early stages of the maniacs I see on drama TV series. But I also remember all the success stories I've seen come through SMHH that also started out like this crazy and frantic. All of them are now living better lives because of the help they have received. From scared to gain weight to feeling comfortable in your own skin.

"Bella, I'm going to Edwards for the weekend." Emmett yelled up.

"Okay I'll tell Dad!"

Emmett and I lived with just our Dad after I turned 13 and Emmett, 15, our mom left without so much as a good bye or an I love you. I heard the silver Volvo roar to life then start down the driveway. And as soon as it was out of my hearing range, I started to get ready for bed and to stay in for the night. After I had been showered and drawled on with my nightly routine I had finally come to my conclusion of the night my warm, soft, bed was calling my name. Climbing in and getting comfortable was no difficult task, I heard my father come in before I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

If I said falling asleep was no difficult task, waking up sure was. Even though it was Saturday, I still had to be at the hospital by 10 so I could be done by 1 therefore by at work by 2. Falling, getting, up, and then crashing to the ground turned out to be an effective way of waking me up. Rubbing at the spot where I hit the floor, I gingerly made my way to the bathroom. After washing, cleansing, and preparing myself for the day I saw I had a little time to spare before I really needed to get going I chilled in my bedroom flipping through random channels until I decided on watching Criminal Minds. It's crazy that if Morgan and Reid were gay for each other how much they would be like Edward and Emmett. I mean come on together both couples are brains and brawn. I let the show finish before I force myself off the couch. I slowly wander towards the table by the front door I pick up my purse and car keys before yelling a good bye to my dad and out the door I go locking it behind me.

Pulling up to the huge white building was starting to make the butterflies in my stomach dance a little.

What if Jasper didn't like me and was a totally different person?

What am I thinking? I'm letting that Criminal Minds episode get to me. Jasper is just a boy not a freak with multi personality disorder, he is still a human being. I some what confidently got out of my car and strolled my way into SMMH.

"Bella, how are you doing this morning?" Kristy, the morning nurse asked.

"I'm fine how 'bout you?"

"Oh just fine and dandy, listen I have 2 new patients that need someone to help them cope do you think you could come and help me out?"

"Of course I can come do that, it's what I'm here to do."

We meander down the hall to the various rooms of teenage patients I stop at the new girl Lexi's room. I knock on the door and wait a couple minutes.

"Please just leave me alone." I hear a voice plead.

"My name is Bella and I'm 16 years old. I'm not here to judge you just be your friend or be someone you can confide in."

"I'll talk to you some other time I'm not ready to talk or be seen. It's too early."

"Okay I respect that."

I go down another door and knock on Todd's door just to receive no answer. After visiting a couple other people who I have developed friendships with till I came up to Jasper's room and reluctantly knocked on the door. A few seconds later a normal, non frazzled looking Jasper answered. He looks to see who it is then dropped his gaze too the floor. Wordlessly he moved out of the way to let me in the room. I take a seat in a chair that was across from his bed and watch him descend towards the bed.

"Good morning Jasper." I quietly say. I don't receive an answer at first and I go to start again but was cut off.

"Its not morning." I noticed how he didn't use my name.

"Do you remember me?" I question. He said something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"How could forget someone as pretty and nice as you, Bella." I blush a little and realize that's the longest sentence he has ever said to me.

"Aw Jasper that's so sweet."

"It's true."

"So how'd you sleep last night?"

"Little to none." Was the reply in the soft timid voice.

So he is also an insomniac.

"What did you do then?"

"I drew."

"Is that what you do every night?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then, what are you going to do today?"

"Draw, visit with the doctor and the therapist, look at food, ignore request to eat the food, hope to talk to my sister, and wait for you to come back." I've actually got him to hold a conversation with me. And he wants, me to come back, he likes me here.

"You like me here?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Cause your nice, pretty, and non judgmental."

I look up at the clock and see it was nearing one o' clock, I really hated leaving but I couldn't skip work.

"Look at the time Jasper I have to leave." I start to get up when I hear him speak.

"Why do you have to go? I have no one to talk to."

"I have to go to work."

"Oh where do you work?"

"I work at Dairy Queen Monday, Thursday, and Friday and Starbucks Tuesday and Wednesdays. "

"Oh I use to like those places when I was young."

I was almost out the door again when I had to stop the same soft, timid voice came from behind me.

"Bye Bella." It really hurt to leave when he had just opened up to me but I had to.

"Bye Jasper." I call over my shoulder.

I bumped into a doctor as I headed out the door.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I start to apologize.

"Oh no worry. Hi I'm Dr. Whitney, Jasper's dietician."

"Hi I'm Bella, teenage volunteer."

"Oh I've heard many stories about you. Good ones of course."

"Well thank you."

"Any advice of how to approach him?"

"Well softly at first like ask him what he likes to do. And then slowly crescendo into the food business."

We say our goodbyes and part ways. I race to my car yelling goodbyes to the nurse and get into my car. I pull out of the hospital parking lot and make my way home. I release a sigh of relief that Jasper liked me, like truly liked me. I have volunteer for 2 years now and have seen numerous cases but this case was different. I loved everyone I talked to and helped but Jasper, Jasper was different. I hastily made my way inside and changed into my work uniform and grabbed my visor. I glance a once over in my mirror then take off for my car for the third time today. Once in my car I took a moment to think. My one goal now was too change Jasper. Not change him into some unrecognizable version of himself but into the old Jasper I had yet to meet.


End file.
